Iowa?
by whitefangs
Summary: The Xiaolin warriors go to Iowa in search of a shen-gong-wu, on the way they find a girl who can help...
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown in any way. And probably won't every!**

**Sorry people if it's bad, this is my first fanfiction story!

* * *

**

**Iowa?**

It was a normal day like any other. The dragons training with Master Fung, but all of a sudden Dojo comes running out of the temple.

Dojo: New shen-gong-wu!

Omi rushing over quickly.

Omi: What's the new shen-gong-wu? He asked excitedly

Dojo: It's the Anubis Collar!

Kimono: What's it do?

Dojo: It lets the user change into a dog. It also lets you sniff shen-gong-wu out. Like me.

He said as he changed into a 40 ft.-dragon.

Raimundo: Cool! Where to?

Dojo: Iowa

Kimiko: Hold on, Iowa. I gotta change.

She ran into the temple. 20 minutes later she came out with a cute farm look, with a ponytail.

The guys were already on Dojo, waiting. Kimiko jumped on.

Rai: About time!

And they left.

* * *

**Later in Iowa, they jumped off of Dojo. And looked around.**

Clay: Where's the wu?

Dojo: Remember I said you can sniff out shen-gong-wu with it….

Everyone nods.

Dojo: ...but I can't sniff it out.

Omi: We should spread up

Rai: You mean slit up

Omi: That to. You and Clay go that way. Kimiko, that's go this way.

Kimiko: Okay, but lets meet back at the park at …5:30

And they left up.

Please Review and remember it's my firstfanfiction. I going to put the next chapter up sometime soon.


	2. Rachel?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown in any way. And probably won't every!

* * *

**

**Rachel?**

**20 minutes later.**

Clay: Reckon we head back, 10 minutes left.

Rai: Okay, but how do we get back?

They both looked around and spotted a girl who looked like she was looking for something.

Girl: **Rox…. **She shouts

Clay taps her on the shoulder.

Girl: What? Oh, sorry. Do you guys need something?

Rai: Can you help us get to the park?

Girl: Oh, sure. I was just about to go up there anyway.

Clay: Great and thanks. Oh, sorry. I'm Clay and this is Raimundo.

Rai: Call me Rai.

Girl: Call me Rachel.

Clay and Rai: Okay.

* * *

Kimiko: Omi, we better head back

Omi: Oka……

All of a sudden there was a rustle in the bushes. Kimiko and Omi took out the orb of tornami and the star of hanabi, but then before they could do something a dog jumped on Omi.

Omi: **AHHHHH….**

Then the dog sniffed Omi and started licking his face.

Omi: **HAHAHA**… stop it that tickles.

Kimiko: Down girl.

The dog got off.

Kimiko: That's odd…

Omi: What?

Kimiko: She trained, but no collar… come on we have to meet the guys.

Omi: Okay.

The dog followed them.

* * *

Rachel: Were here.

Rai: Thanks

Rachel: It was nothing, see ya.

BOOM 

Clay: Lighting,… Rachel, you should stay… we can give you a ride home…

Rai: as soon as Omi and Kimiko get here.

Rachel: Okay… Is that them?

Rachel was pointing behind Clay and Rai.

Clay: Yep

Kimiko: Sorry we're late we ran into a doggg……

Rachel: **Roxie…**

The dog ran to her.

Kimiko: Is she yours?

Rachel: Yep

Kimiko: Here its collar?

Rachel: Well… It was storming earlier and her collar snaped off. I was looking for her, then I met Clay and Rai. Oh, sorry my name is Rachel

Kimiko: Kimi…

Rachel; I know

Kimiko: oh…

Rachel: Roxie come here.

Rachel was starting to put on the collar, but…

Jack: Hand over the wu.

Rachel: What?

Jack: Give me.

Jack grabedthe collar.

Rachel: Why?

Jack: It's theAnubis Collar.

Jack: I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!

Please review. I'll put the next chapter up soon.


	3. Xiaolin Showdown

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown in any way. And probably won't every!

* * *

**

**Xiaolin Showdown!**

Rachel: To what?

Omi: It's a challenge where you compete for shen-gong-wu.

Rachel: What's shen-kong-wu

Omi: Shen-GONG-wu are magically artifacts that have magically powers.

Rachel still looking clueless

Rachel: Okay, and who's the creepy looking kid and the floatin thing

Rai: The ghost is wuya and that's J…

Jack speaking loudly: **Jack Spicer Evil Boy Genius… **and who the heck are you

Rachel: Rachel, Girl whose gonna get are butt.

Jack: Okay the challenge is… first to grab the dog wins.

Rachel: I accept.

Jack: I challenge your…. Do you even have any wu?

Rachel: No…

Rai: Rachel use this. (He throws her the Eye of Dashi.)

Rachel: What is it?

Rai: It's the eye of dashi. It shoots out lighting when you say its name.

Rachel: Okay.

Jack: Okay, **Xiaolin Showdown**

The park changed into a huge obstacle course.

Rachel: Okay, can this day get any weirder?

Roxie changed into a bigger beast like dog. (The collar did it)

Rachel: YEP

Jack: **Gong yi tan pai.**And ran off.

Xiaolin Dragons: IT means go.

Rachel: OH… And ran for Roxie.

Jack: Tangle Web Comb.

And tangled Rachel in a web to a tree

Rachel: Eye of Daishi.

Rachel broke free.

Jack was reaching his arm it touch Roxie…

Rachel: NOOOO….

**BOOM**…. a strike of lighting zapped Jack.

Jack: **AHHHHHAHHHHH…**

Dojo: I wonder?

Rachel pointing the eye at Jack: Eye of Dashi…** BOOM**… Ah…Lighting

And a huge blast hit Jack, he dropped the tangle web comb and got bashed up against a tree.

Rachel picked up the tangle web comb and…

Rachel: Tangle Web Comb

And wrapped him against the tree.

Rachel whistled and Roxie ran to her, but ready to kill.

Rachel: Tangle Web Comb

And the web became a leash and Rachel quickly touched Roxie.

And everything went back to normal.

Rachel panting: I won!

Rai: Good job

Rachel: Thanks

Dojo: Graduates

Omi: I couldn't have done **too** much better.

Kimiko: Hey, you got lucky when that lighting hit Jack.

Dojo: It wasn't luck Kimiko…

Kimiko and Rachel: Why not…

Dojo: Because Rachel is the dragon of Lighting…

* * *

Please review it, thanks!

And big thanks to cartoonhottie200


	4. New Dragon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown in any way. And probably won't every.

* * *

**

Sorry it been so long, a lot of homework.

* * *

New Dragon

Everyone (except Dojo): **What?**

Dojo specking slowly: Rachel is the dragon of lighting

Rachel: Why do you think that?

Dojo: Because the Eye of Dashi can't make that big of blast… unless a dragon of lighting does it!

Voice: O, great another Xiaolin Loser.

Everyone turns around; it was Jack still tied to the tree.

Jack: **Jack-bots attack, **…but you two untied me.

The jack-bots went straight to the warriors.

Rachel: What are those?

Clay: They're jack-bots.

Omi: Stand back, Rachel.

Clay, Rai, Kimiko, and Omi: **Dragon X-Kumei Formation**

They got into Dragon X-Kumei Formation

And in less than five minutes the bots were destroy.

Jack started is flying invention.

Jack: That's it. **Glove Of Jisaku.**

The Eye of Dashi and Tangle Comb Web were flying straight to Jack.

Clay grabs the two wu.

Clay: Any ideas?

Rachel: Wait minute… Roxie still has the Anubis Collar on.

Roxie was have a hard standing still.

Rachel: **Roxie, get him.**

Roxie ran to Jack and jumped, and bit on to his butt.

Jack**: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...**

Jack got distracted with it and stopped the Glove of Jisaku.

Jack: **Get off, get off.**

Roxie came falling down.

Clay: I got her.

Roxie landed right in his arms.

Kimiko fell and started laughing.

Rai; What so funny?

Kimiko: Look at Roxie, then Jack.

Rai started laughing.

By now Rachel, Clay and Omi had to look.

In Roxie's mouth was a piece of cloth.

And you could see Jack's teddy bear boxers.

After everyone was done laughing.

Rachel: I should get going.

Omi: Rachel you should come with us, you **are** the dragon of lighting.

Rachel: Rai said you guys live in China… That's pretty far.

Kimiko: Please, it's no fun being there as the only girl.

Rachel: …I could ask…, she said shyly.

Rai; Great we can give you a lift home.

Rachel: On what, your talking gecko…

Clay: Yep.

Rachel: What?

Dojo: I come in two sizes.

He changed into his 40- ft self.

Rachel looking amazed: **Cool.**

And they flew to Rachel's.

* * *

**Please reveiw.**


End file.
